Soul a besoin d'un nouveau meister
by Sizel
Summary: Maka est déclarée morte par Shinigami lui-même. La folie et les combats s'intensifiant Soul a besoin d'un meister. Malheureusement, entre le sang noir et son mauvais caractère, ce n'est pas une tâche simple.
1. Akuma

Nouvelle histoire, nouvelles aventures. Les catégories risquent de bouger selon où me mène vos commentaires et mon histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxx

Maka sort de la supérette pour rejoindre Soul à l'appartement. Il est tard et elle est fatiguée, elle espère que Soul sera motivé pour le repas de ce soir parce qu'elle, pas du tout. Et puis, s'il ne l'est pas un maka-chop devrait le motiver. Elle se plonge dans ces pensées, elle vient de trouver un livre intéressant sur la gestion de la folie. Vue les temps qui courent ça pourrait être très utile ! Plongée dans ces pensées, elle ne ressent pas l'âme des deux hommes qui s'approchent d'elle par derrière. Elle a tendance à relâcher sa lecture d'âme à shibusen se sentant protégée dans l'enceinte de la ville. Lorsque l'un deux la bloque, instinctivement elle appelle Soul. Elle le faisait souvent même quand c'était seulement Black Star qui lui faisait peur. Le deuxième lui applique un mouchoir sur le visage avant qu'elle n'est pu se défendre. Les courses s'éparpillent sur le sol. Ils connaissaient son profil, la seule chance de l'avoir c'est d'aller vite et de repartir avant que son arme ou que quiconque rapplique. Celui qui tient la meister regarde son compère au travers de sa cagoule. Il hoche la tête et filent dans la nuit emportant le corps inerte de Maka avec eux.

Soul ressent brutalement l'appel à l'aide de sa colocataire. Il se dépêche de sortir espérant que ce n'est pas encore une blague nulle de Black Star. Si c'est le cas, il va devenir furieux. Il y avait une de ces séries préférées à la télé. Il arrive à proximité de l'origine de l'appel à l'aide. Il est un peu plus inquiet, il n'a pas vue Maka et il a beau l'appelé avec son âme, elle ne répond pas. Pire, il ne la sent pas. Tendu, il l'appelle à voix haute. Il le fait près d'un quart d'heure en tournant dans les rues adjacentes sans résultat. Il finit pas trouver les courses étalées sur le sol et un sentiment d'urgence le saisit à la gorge. Il est vraiment inquiet maintenant et ne sait pas quoi faire. Une jeune femme l'appelle de la fenêtre.

« Jeune homme, merci d'arrêter d'hurler vous allez réveillé les enfants. » Soul la regarde avec des yeux vides et tourne les talons. Il se dirige chez Stein.

Cela fais maintenant une semaine que les Spartois ont commencé à fouiller la ville de fond en comble sans rien trouvé hormis un enfant qui affirme avoir vue une jeune fille à couettes se faire enlever par deux hommes en noir. Elle est rapidement déclarée disparue. Soul s'est renfermé ne s'intéressant qu'à ces anciens amis. Ils font le nécessaires pour lui remonter le morale et le rassurer mais sans grand succès. Soul ressent une culpabilité sans limite face à la situation. Il a échoué dans la protection de sa meister. Shinigami lui impose des nouveaux meisters mais la Soul résonance, quand elle fonctionne, n'atteint pas le niveau qu'il avait avec Maka. C'est une grande perte pour l'école car Soul perd la capacité d'utiliser une partie de ces talents de death scythe et l'école une bonne meister avec de grande capacités de lecture d'âme et une âme gregory. Il commence à sortir avec des filles. Des différentes, il ne veut pas nouer de réelle relation avec elle. Ces amis le regarde sombrer dans un monde gris en essayant de limiter la casse. Ils ne le laissaient pas seul longtemps et s'assurait qu'il ne se plonge pas trop dans ces pensées. Au bout de six mois, elle est déclarer morte « Pour les aider à tourner la page. ». Une tombe est érigée en son honneur dans le cimetière de shibusen. Elle n'est pas loin de celle de Joe. Soul ne s'y est jamais rendu mais Tsubaki prend soin de la fleurir régulièrement. La vie à Death City reprend son cour. Les étudiants tuent, protègent et ralentissent l'avancer de la folie dans un monde toujours plus sombre.

Cela fait maintenant un an que Maka a disparu. Black Star et Soul se promène dans les rues de shibusen. Une jeune fille rousse arrive et se jette sur l'albinos.

« Elia, je t'ai déjà dit pas en public. »

« Espèce de rabat-joie, Bonjour quand même. » Soul grogne et Black Star la regarde un peu blasé. Il ne l'aime pas, c'est la copine avec bénéfices de Soul. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à la situation c'est qu'il arrêtait de coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir et pour Soul c'était un synonyme de stabilité. Mais sa personnalité manque cruellement d'intérêt. Elle est superficielle et pas très intelligente. Elle aime sortir et s'amuser, le contraire de Maka en soit. D'après ce qu'il a compris, Soul ne lui a pas accordé ces faveurs depuis une semaine, une éternité d'après Elia et ne semble pas avoir envi de céder à ces avances aujourd'hui. Cela la rendait particulièrement collante et têtue pour le plus grand déplaisir du reste du groupe. Kid arrive à leur niveau regardant Elia avec désapprobation.

« On a du boulot, les sauveurs font encore des siennes. » Elia râle d'autant plus. Ils osent lui arracher son jouet favoris. Les sauveurs composent une nouvelle institution qui regroupe des âmes purificatrices. Ils ont plusieurs ramifications un peu partout dans le monde qui permette au commun des mortels de contrôler leur folie contre de l'argent. Le seul problème c'est la façon dont il récupérait les âmes purificatrices. Les personnes qui tombaient entre leurs mains étaient le plus souvent maltraitées, les meneurs n'étant que des mercenaires aux services des plus riches. Parfois, on retrouvait des personnes sans âmes qui erraient dans la campagne. Personne n'a pu prouver leurs implications mais shibusen a entamé une course contre la montre pour protéger ces âmes pures.

« Encore. » Soul soupire et tente tant bien que mal de se séparer de sa sangsue attitrée.

Pendant ce temps, Stein est en mission avec Marie dans une forêt sombre. Ils viennent faire une tentative de recrutement. C'est la troisième fois pour l'ombre qui vit dans cette forêt. Elle s'appelle Akuma. Enfin, c'est sous ce nom qu'elle est connu. Elle n'a pas d'âme visible mais excelle dans le combat. Elle a déjà tué des sorcières et des Keshins puissants. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui lui ont trouvé son nom. Ils arrivent au milieu de son territoire et l'appel. La première fois, il leurs a fallu trois heures avant de l'apercevoir. La petite silhouette saute d'un arbre pour leur faire face. Elle fait 1m58 et est habillée en tenue de combat. Elle a une jupe courte couleur camouflage, des collants noirs avec des bottes hautes noires également. Elle a une veste courte camouflage à capuche qui tombe si bas qu'on ne distingue pas ces yeux. Ces bras normalement dénudés par la veste sont couverts par de grands gants noirs. La partie inférieur de son visage est caché par un masque noir. Quelque soit le mouvement qu'elle fait son visage ne se découvre pas. Pour être exacte il n'y a pas un centimètre de peau qui est à découvert. Sa tenue est complétée par deux lames étranges en demi-lune à sa ceinture. Marie lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu as réfléchi à notre offre? » Elle s'approche de Stein qui la regarde sans rien dire. Elle est muette et il se demande comment elle allait leur parler. Elle n'a encore jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec eux, les écoutant juste perchée sur un arbre ou un rocher. L'ombre enlève le bout de ces gants de trois de ces doigts et touche délicatement la main de l'homme balafré. _Il est plus simple de me connecter avec vous. Excusez moi auprès de votre collègue_. Stein hoche la tête, il est fasciné par ce qu'il entend dans sa tête. _Si ça ne me convient pas, je peux partir quand je veux?_ Il hoche la tête à nouveau, hypnotisé par le contacte dans son esprit. _Je veux bien essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien. _Il hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Il se tourne vers Marie.

« Elle nous accompagne. » Il semble ailleurs, encore drogué par le contact provoqué par l'ombre.

« ça va? » Marie est inquiète.

« Oui, oui. C'est une âme de meister qu'elle a. » Marie le regarde suspicieux avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune fille. Stein les dévisage perturbé. Elle avait éliminé une grande partie de sa folie juste en le touchant. Jamais, il n'a eu les idées aussi claires depuis des années. Une idée éclore dans sa tête. Soul posait de gros problèmes de folie difficilement maitrisable. Au point que depuis un an aucun réel meister stable n'ai pu lui être attribué. Il en a mené deux d'entre-eux si loin dans la folie qu'ils ont été réformés. Il soupire et Marie lui jette de nouveau un regard inquiet.

Marie, suivie de la jeune fille se dirige vers la sortie de la forêt. Stein leur emboite le pas, se demandant où tous ça allez les mener.

xxxxxx

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne journée


	2. La rencontre

Et voici la suite. Merci Mikan pour ton soutien sans failles c'est très agréable ! Bonne lecture à tous

xxxxxx

Stein, Marie et la nouvelle venue sont dans la salle de shinigami. Elle était nerveuse dans un premier temps, leur précisant qu'elle n'aimait pas se sentir enfermée. Elle n'est pas habituée à la civilisation sous toutes ces formes : foule, bâtiment, usage,... Par chance, elle comprend vite et fait de gros efforts pour faire les choses convenablement. A présent, elle se tenait devant shinigami et Spirit, tenant la main de Stein. Elle est soulagée par l'illusion de ciel au-dessus d'elle. Elle a regardé avec curiosité le maître des lieux et l'homme aux yeux tristes et aux cheveux rouges à ces côtés. Ce dernier ne semble pas s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure, il semble ailleurs.

Elle raconte son histoire que l'homme en blouse blanche reprend. Elle n'a aucun souvenir qui remonte au-delà des quatre derniers mois. Elle a beaucoup fuit et est incapable aujourd'hui de dire où elle a recommencé à se souvenir. Au début, elle avait son visage découvert et était attaquée par tout le monde dès qu'il semblait la reconnaître. Fatiguée d'être attaquée sans comprendre pourquoi, elle a finit par ce cacher et tuer ceux qui venaient lui chercher des noises. Elle n'a plus l'habitude de se montrer et n'en a pas envie. Elle obtient de shinigami la garantie que personne ne la forcerait à se montrer si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle tuait à l'aide des deux couteaux en forme de croissant de lune en lisant les âmes de ces opposants. Elle se connectait à leurs âmes et leurs envoyait des informations qui leurs étaient douloureuses ou les ralentissaient ce qui lui simplifiait la tâche pour les tuer. Stein lui demande d'expliquer mais elle en ai incapable. Pour elle c'est naturelle, elle ne comprend pas qu'ils ne le puissent pas. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui elle est et aucun début de piste. Vue la violence qu'elle déclenchait, elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir prendre le risque d'en savoir plus.

La même idée traverse le groupe : c'est certainement un coup des sauveurs. Personne ne l'exprime à voix haute de peur de mettre des mots sur cette idée. Cela signifiait qu'elle a certainement était torturée d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

Stein sent la fatigue s'abattre sur elle et décide de stopper pour ce soir. C'est compréhensible car elle a été obligé de faire face à un tas de gens, de nouvelles situations. Elle a dû raconter pour la première fois certainement son histoire qui ne doit pas être facile à revivre. La première grande question problématique pour les adultes présents dans la salle, est de savoir où la loger. Les sous-sols ou les dortoirs étaient impossible à envisager à cause de sa claustrophobie. Ils décident de lui mettre une tente dans le jardin du laboratoire avant de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Par chance, le temps était plutôt clément et permettait d'envisager cette solution sans problème. Elle pose ces affaires dans la tente mise à sa disposition. Elle regarde autours d'elle et décide de prendre place dans un arbre pour passer sa nuit. Pour elle c'est un lieu familier et elle préférait voir les autres arriver quel qu'il soit. Elle regarde les étoiles songeuse mais morphée prend rapidement possession de son âme.

Le lendemain, Soul est convoqué dans le bureau de shinigami suite à l'idée de Stein. Ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Encore un nouveau meister certainement, ça le gonflait avant même d'y être. Il entre et découvre une silhouette noire au milieu des autres plus familière. La jeune fille a troqué sa tenue camouflage contre une identique mais entièrement noire. Cela contraste avec la tenue blanche de shibusen que porte Soul. Elle s'intéresse au jeune garçon. On lui a dit qu'elle devra le manier et cela l'intrigue. Elle est habituée à des armes courtes et non à une faux. Tous ces changements d'habitudes la perturbait mais pour le moment elle prenait son mal en patience. Elle est inquiète mais rassurer de pouvoir partir quand elle le souhaitait.

« Ah, Soul te voilà. » Le ton de shinigami est enjoué comme d'habitude. Soul dévisage la silhouette noire avec un intérêt limité. Il ne voulait pas faire d'effort, ce qui n'est pas une première pour les personne présente dans la salle. Stein discute avec l'ombre avec douceur. Elle lui tient la main ce qui surprend le jeune garçon, Stein n'est pas du genre démonstratif et ne déborde pas d'amour pour son prochain. Les seules personnes qui trouvaient grâce à ces yeux c'est celle qu'il pouvait disséquer. Stein le regarde et voyant sa tête, lui demande de mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté. Soul se demandait pourquoi, de toute façon il réussissait ces missions, meister compétent ou pas.

« Soul, nous allons faire un test avec elle. Changes toi. » Soul regarde Shinigami avec une mou dubitative. Il se change et tombe sur le sol. L'ombre s'approche et à la surprise de tous plutôt que le saisir, elle le touche délicatement. Soul reprend d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on saisit une faux, fillette. » Elle ne ralentit pas et laisse son âme plonger dans la sienne. Elle se retrouve projeté dans la salle au piano. Soul la regarde sans un mot. Elle est une simple ombre sans forme précise, sans visage.

xxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous.


	3. Connaissance

Et, voici la suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxx

Ils se font face, immobile. Il ne sait pas trop qu'en penser et elle attend qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'image. » Il parait blasé adossé au mur, ne posant la question que parce qu'il n'aime pas le silence dans son âme. Il n'en laisse rien paraître mais il est perturbé par la façon dont elle est rentrée dans son âme. Il n'y a pas de piano dans la pièce mais le diablotin et assis à côté du gramophone et regarde la scène avec intérêt. Il n'a pas eu de visiteur autre que Soul depuis longtemps et ça lui change de ses habitudes. Elle est entrée avec une telle facilitée dans ces lieux malgré un physique peu banal, ce qui renforce son intérêt pour l'ombre.

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis. » Soul ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, sentant qu'il devrait se contenter de ça. De toute façon, ça l'intéressait peu pour être exacte. Il était pressé qu'elle s'en aille. « Aujourd'hui, je suis Akuma, tueuses de keshin et de sorcière. Je ne sais pas qui j'étais hier mais je sais tuer. » Il est surpris par la façon dont elle se présente. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait presque avoué que c'était cool. Soul la regarde avec plus d'intérêt avant de se présenter. Il apprécie tuer les âmes perdus dans la folie. Il a l'impression de rendre hommage à sa meister disparue. L'ombre sent une onde de nostalgie émaner du jeune albinos mais ne relève pas.

« Je suis Soul Eater, la death Scythe » Akuma baisse la tête pour le saluer.

« Aidons ensemble ces âmes égarés, Soul Eater. » Elle énonce une évidence qui rassure Soul. Il lui fait une grimace laissant apparaître ces dents pointues. Le démon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges et l'ombre tueuse, c'est peut-être pas si mal, après tout. Contrairement à la plupart des autres meisters qu'il a eu jusque là, elle ne cherche pas à entrer dans son intimité ce qui est agréable et reposant. Il est surpris par le calme qui l'envahit, comme si la folie s'apaisait en lui. Elle ne cherche pas à savoir qu'il est est tout ce qu'elle veut c'est tuer. Ça tombe bien, lui aussi. De retour dans le monde réel, elle le prend et le soulève sans mal. Elle fait tournoyer l'arme autour de ces mains avec une une facilité déconcertante. Ils sont synchronisés. Les adultes la regardent faire surpris quelques instants et Soul finit par se changer. Stein remarque quelques incohérences mais rien d'irrémédiable sans un peu de travail. Elle s'approche de Soul et lui touche le bras. Il la regarde intrigué et gêné. Il n'a jamais aimé le contact et là elle entrait clairement dans son périmètre personnel. Il s'apprête à la chasser quand Stein prend la parole.

« Elle est muette, c'est ça façon de parler. Elle ne risque pas de te souler celle-là. » Stein le regarde avec un sourire entendu. Le jeune Albinos entend une voix apaisante dans sa tête. _C'est étrange cette capacité que tu as, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue._ Tout aussi rapidement, elle fait un pas en arrière et baisse la tête pour le saluer, sentant certainement sa gêne. Soul la regarde s'éloigner près de Stein avant de se tourner vers le shinigami, près à savoir ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Stein lui présente rapidement les quelques éléments qu'ils possèdent sur la nouvelle meister.

« Et donc la mission? » Stein est agréablement surpris, Soul est difficile en matière de meister mais il semble l'accepter. Il se méfie quand même ayant eu de mauvaise surprise par le passé. Soul n'a jamais été un étudiant simple n'en faisant la plupart du temps qu'à sa tête comme Black Star. De plus, il n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres et c'était pire depuis la mort de Maka. Avant, seul son respect pour Maka et le caractère de son ancienne meister adoucissait sa façon d'être. Aujourd'hui, il était redevenu la pierre brute qu'il était à son arrivé, ne se montrant sociable qu'auprès de ces anciens amis et indifférent à tout le reste. Il n'en restait pas moins un atout incontournable dans la lutte face à la folie.

« Tu partiras avec Kid et Black Star demain. Vous irez libérer la ville de Faxt. Il y a trois keshins qui l'a prenne en otage. » Soul hoche la tête imitée par sa nouvelle meister. Stein devient songeur.

« Soul, la deuxième chambre est toujours vide? » Soul devient tellement agressif à cet instant qu'Akuma se cache un peu derrière Stein se mettant en position d'attaque une main sur ces lames. Stein la regarde surpris. Elle a tué plusieurs sorcières en quelques mois mais elle semble effrayée par Soul en colère, c'est quelque peu paradoxal. En réfléchissant, il suppose que c'est certainement les puissantes émotions qu'il dégage qui l'effraie. Elle a vécu loin des humains longtemps et le panel d'émotions qu'il dégage à cet instant est inégalable et particulièrement désagréable.

« Il en est hors de question. C'est sa chambre. Personne n'y entre. » Shinigami hoche la tête pas vraiment surpris mais un peu déçu. La souffrance de Soul et de Spirit restait un échec pour lui. Il a pris comme un affront personnel qu'une de ces étudiantes leurs soit arrachée chez lui.

« Ok, ok mais si tu pouvais au moins lui faire visiter l'école. » Il grogne et prend la direction de la porte. L'ombre ne le suit pas et il se retourne pour l'appeler. Elle se met en route deux ou trois pas derrière lui après avoir pris une sacoche qui trainait à l'entrée. Au bout de quelques mètres, il finit par s'arrêter et étant absorber dans le paysage, elle lui rentre dedans. Soul se frotte la tête pendant qu'elle reprend son équilibre et s'éloigne un peu de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, si je me suis mis en colère. » Il sent qu'elle est à son écoute.

« Bon, on va voir les autres. » Pour lui c'est la solution de facilité. Il la collera dans les pattes de Tsubaki et il pourra partir en vadrouille avec Black Star. Elle lui attrape la main avec une rapidité qu'il le surprend. _Je ne suis pas sûre. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait_. Il sent la détresse qui se dégage du contact. Elle le lâche tout aussi brusquement, s'inclinant certainement pour s'excuser. Elle le perturbe, il est encore chamboulé par la Soul résonance. Elle ne lui a laissé aucune marque comme si elle ne l'avait qu'effleurée pourtant elle était entrée dans son âme plus profondément que les autres. La plupart du temps, il en fallait moins que ça pour créer un lien permanent. Autre fait étrange, il ne sentait aucune folie au fond de son âme ce qui est la première fois depuis des semaines.

« Pas de soucis, tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier? » Il devine qu'elle le regarde derrière sa capuche et sort un livre de sa sacoche.

« La bibli? » Il semble dubitatif mais hausse les épaules quand elle acquiesce. Il l'a mène dans un endroit qui le met mal à l'aise. Ce lieu avait a le don de faire ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il préférait enfouir à tel point que Soul séchait tous les cours qui y était donné. Il s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers l'ombre.

« Tu continus et c'est au bout du couloir. J'aime pas trop aller là-bas. » Elle s'incline et file sans demander son reste. Il l'a regarde s'éloigner surpris de voir comme elle s'habitue facilement à lui. Peut-être est-elle aveugle en plus d'être muette ce qui expliquerait son manque de réaction face à son physique. Il se demande ce qui va se passer demain. Une chose est sûre, elle n'aura aucun mal à tuer avec lui. Il l'a sentit. Il a senti que la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau et que son cœur ne flancherait pas face à la mort. Elle la donnera sans hésiter. Il se sentait plus serein quand elle le tenait et ça par contre ça le dérangeait vraiment. Comment pouvait-on être serein en donnant la mort?

xxxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	4. Première mission

Le lendemain, le groupe se trouve devant les portes de Faxt. Soul a présenté sa nouvelle meister à ces amis qui la regarde avec peu d'intérêt. Les meisters de Soul en générale ne durent pas longtemps dans l'équipe et il n'est donc pas nécessaire de faire connaissances outre mesure. Les anciens meister quittait l'équipe autant fatigué par l'arme elle-même que par le groupe atypique qui pouvait rapidement devenir usant. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, Black Star bat des records de pénibilité ayant découvert l'existence de Chuck Norris qu'il voulait battre au plus vite. Son sentiment à son égard tanguait entre la jalousie, l'admiration et l'envie irrésistible de prouver au reste du monde qui était le vrai dieu, ici-bas. Tsubaki s'excusait en permanence de son manque de tact quand elle a mis le film. Patty refait des scènes mettant en scène le fameux cow-boy. Kid devient plusieurs fois fou de joie en pensant à son chapeau parfaitement symétrique qu'il trouve absolument parfait ainsi que de sa barbe parfaitement taillé. Liz tente tant bien que mal de faire avancer son meister dérangé. Soul provoque Black Star lui rappelant tous ce que pouvait faire Chuck Norris au grand désespoir de Tsubaki. L'ombre suivait le groupe indifférente à ce qui se passait. Elle trouvait leurs âmes agréables en équipe et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Une fois à destination, les armes changent de forme pour atterrir dans les mains de leurs meisters respectifs. Soul se retrouve face à l'ombre de sa meister. Il a un regard démoniaque en regardant l'âme de la jeune femme.

« Tu les sens? » L'ombre l'interroge avec un peu de surprise dans la voix. Soul n'est pas sûre de se faire un jour à cette façon de communiquer. Il était surpris d'entendre une voix douce et sans intonation. Les phrases étaient accentuées par les émotions qu'elle envoyait en complément.

« Oui. Vas-y.» Sans un mot, la jeune fille court dans une direction sous les exclamations des deux autres meisters. Elle entre dans un bâtiment et monte sur le toit.

« Déjà? tu vas mourir petite. » Le keshin fait deux mètres de haut et possède une forte aura de folie. Il a un arc à la place de la main qui lui permet d'envoyer des longueurs d'onde de folie directement dans les âmes. Elle ne répond pas et attaque. Il l'évite mais ayant lu le mouvement, elle se retourne et lui tranche l'articulation des genoux avec souplesse et douceur malgré le sang qui s'échappe. Le keshin tombe à genoux sur le sol. La meister pose la lame de Soul sur la gorge, la tranchant d'un geste vif. Soul est surpris de constater qu'elle l'utilise avec une douceur infinie provoquant pourtant des coulées de sang importante. C'est un point qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa vraie meister. Maka a toujours était fonce dedans oubliant souvent la définition du mot réflexion. Autant, elle pouvait réfléchir au-dessus d'une feuille de devoir autant elle pouvait faire des choses irréfléchis en combat. Akuma redescend les escaliers, Soul derrière elle. Elle informe par un mouvement de main rapide que Kid et Black Star sont venus à bout de leurs keshins respectifs avec autant de facilité qu'eux. Soul n'est pas vraiment étonné par cette annonce.

Tsubaki s'approche de la nouvelle venue dans l'équipe et la gifle. La petite troupe ne réalise pas et Tsubaki continu sur sa lancée. Elle fait de même avec Soul. Tout le monde est choqué par l'action inhabituelle de la jeune fille.

« Non, mais ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris. »Soul reprend ces esprits rapidement et lui fait face. Instinctivement, l'ombre recule hors de portée de l'épée démoniaque en colère. « Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Elle crie plus qu'elle ne parle et Black Star semble en état de choc face à la réaction de son arme.

« Tu es déjà suicidaire, si elle est du même type, j'ai peur que vous...comme... » Tsubaki sanglote tout aussi brutalement qu'elle s'est mise en colère. Black Star la réconforte sans trop comprendre. Il est juste sûre d'une chose. Il doit en vouloir à Soul. Peut impressionné par les yeux de la mort que lui fait son ami au cheveux bleu, Soul reprend sa défense et celle de sa meister.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je te dis qu'on ne risquait rien. » Aussi rapidement que l'engueulade a commencé, l'ombre se met à courir sans demander son reste. Les autres restent plantés à la regarder partir.

« Reviens-là, Akuma. Ton âme nous appartient. » La voix est grave et menaçante. L'équipe tourne la tête surpris dans le sens inverse découvrant des sauveurs armés jusqu'aux dents. La fugitive tourne brusquement vers la droite, quelques secondes avant qu'un autre homme arrive sur la gauche. Un troisième apparaît devant elle et lui attrape ces bras. Il lui met en coup de pied et elle vole contre un mur, s'écrasant sur le sol. Vue la violence du choc, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait être sonnée. Elle essaye de se relever maladroitement. Son bourreau se met à rire en s'approchant d'elle. L'équipe des spartois la voit se recroqueviller contre le mur. Il sort une épée et la force à se mettre sur le ventre en l'écrasant de tous son poids avec son pied. Il plante l'épée dans le sol la transperçant de part en part. Elle ne crie pas malgré le spasme de douleur qui la traverse, elle ne le peut pas. Il lui donne un autre coup dans les côtes aggravant sa blessure. Il se tourne ensuite vers ces acolytes comme si de rien n'était.

«Tuez-les et toi. » Il regarde la forme de l'ombre immobile sur le sol. « Tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je m'occupe de tes nouveaux amis. » Le sang de l'ombre commence à former une large tâche sous elle. Soul transforme son bras pendant que les autres s'arment. Les trois hommes arrivent avec la même rapidité et la même agilité que Black Star.

« Soul va voir la fille, on s'occupe d'eux. » Kid est concentré sur ces cibles et tire trois coups. Les tirs atteignent tous leurs cibles laissant à Black Star la possibilité de frapper sur un flan l'un d'eux avec suffisamment de précision pour que les deux autres soit entrainés dans sa chute. Soul se précipite vers sa nouvelle meister, laissant derrière lui les bruits de combat. Il arrive au niveau de la jeune fille et est rassurée de voir qu'elle respire encore. Il sent des doigts froids se poser sur son poignet. _N'ai pas peur tout va bien se passer._ Soul la regarde sans comprendre avant de sentir le sang noir l'envahir. Il se met à rire. Un rire de fou. Il est projeté instantanément dans la salle. Il fait face à l'ombre. Le démon est énorme devant lui et tente de tirer ce que Soul sait être le piano de la salle du fond à la pièce principale.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? » Il est agressif envers la meister.

« Pour me soigner. C'est bientôt finis. Excuses moi de ne pas te demander ton avis, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.» Elle semble ailleurs en lui parlant, son esprit est occupé à une autre tâche. Il est chassé de son propre esprit et fait face à la réalité. Il voit la jeune fille se relever sans lâcher son poignet avec l'épée toujours à travers son corps. Il grimace face à ce spectacle. Il constate qu'elle garde sa folie sous contrôle bien qu'il sente sa cicatrice pulser. Une fois au sommet de l'arme, l'ombre arrache l'épée avec son dos et la fait tomber à l'aide de sa main. Le sang qui s'écoule de sa plaie est noir mais cela ne semble pas l'affecter. Elle lâche enfin le poignet de Soul et il reprend complètement le dessus. Il la dévisage incapable de prendre une décision. Elle se colle contre un mur et se laisse tomber sur le sol. Bien qu'il n'y ai plus de sang qui coule des plaies, elle laisse une trainer sombre sur les briques. Il entend sa respiration saccadée. Il s'approche d'elle et la voit se recroqueviller se protégeant d'une lame en demi-lune qui sort de nulle part. La pointe de la courte lame se place sur sa gorge.

« ça va? » Elle dodeline de la tête. Il lui attrape le bout des doigts tenant l'arme et cette fois-ci elle se laisse faire. Il lui prend la main. _J'ai froid. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour les autres, ils sont où? _

« Les autres s'occupent des sauveurs tout va bien. Et toi? Tu es sensée avoir un trou dans le ventre. » Soul enlève sa veste pour lui maître sur le dos. Il sent qu'elle est affolée par tous ce qui l'entour. Stein lui a expliqué qu'elle avait certainement eu peu d'interaction avec des gens normaux ce qui rendait son âme plus chaotique, plus primaire. _J'utilise le sang noir pour me soigner... Ils me font peur quand ils viennent. . _Il sent ces émotion prendre le dessus ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui transmet dans sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il l'a prend dans ces bras et la berce. Il est lui-même surpris de sa réaction qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Kid et Black Star arrivent avec les filles. Ils sont surpris de découvrir la scène. Soul serre la meister contre lui pour la réchauffer assis dans une marre de sang. Tsubaki est la première à s'approcher, avec douceur comme à son habitude.

« Elle va bien? » Elle se sent un peu coupable de sa réaction un peu plus tôt.

« Oui, elle a juste eu peur. A priori, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils essayent de l'attraper. » Kid fronce les sourcils.

« Mais, il semblait la connaître. » Il se baisse à son niveau.

« Tu viens donc bien de chez eux. » Soul transmet qu'elle en a aucune idée qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. Il la sent complètement perdu. Il réalise la souffrance que ça doit être de ne pas savoir d'où on vient et qui on n'est.

« Bon, on rentre de toute façon la mission est finie. » Kid prend la tête de la troupe. Il est devenu le meneur des Soul résonance de l'équipe à la disparition de Maka mais il n'appréciait la position qu'à moitié. Ils se mettent en route. Soul est perturbé par sa réaction envers sa nouvelle meister. Il s'est senti apaisé quand il l'a pris dans ces bras. Cette idée ne lui plait pas trop, il a l'impression de trahir sa meister, sa vraie meister.

xxxx

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires ( Merci Mikan). Bonne journée à tous.


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxx

Akuma se fait doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Elle a fait quelques missions supplémentaires avec Soul qui se sont plutôt bien passés. A priori, ils sont satisfait d'elle et ça lui convient. Une sorte de routine s'installe à présent pour la jeune fille. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Akuma est réveillée par une grande souffrance au labo. La souffrance est autant physique que morale. Elle descend du toit où elle a finit par élire domicile. Ils ont accepté qu'elle s'installe sur le toit du laboratoire dans sa tente ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Une fois en bas, elle s'approche incertaine en direction de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre brutalement laissant passer Marie qui accompagnait deux jeunes filles. L'une a les cheveux roses et l'autre les cheveux noirs. Kim et Jackie, si ces souvenirs étaient bons. Instinctivement, elle a reculé dans l'ombre d'un arbre pour observer la scène sans être vue. Jackie soutient la jeune fille essayant de la réconforter, Marie à l'air très triste et les suit, la tête basse. Les larmes coulent sur les joues des trois femmes. Elle sent les âmes s'affoler. La jeune ombre décide de se concentrer sur les âmes à l'intérieur. Il y a Stein et deux autres âmes qu'elle connaissait. Ox et Harvard. L'âme d'Ox partait en lambeau. Il allait bientôt mourir. Stein était entièrement concentré sur son élève en difficulté pendant qu'Havard semblait être plongé dans le désespoir. L'âme d'Havard la touche et elle décide de faire son possible. Rapidement, elle entre dans le labo et entre dans la salle d'opération improvisé. Le jeune garçon à la coiffure loufoque est allongé sur une table en aluminium recouverte d'un simple drap. Il était plus rouge que blanc à présent. Le torse d'Ox était nu et elle y voyait une énorme blessure dont le sang coulait de façon discontinue. Havard était dans un coin, assis sur le sol le regard figé sur son meister. Stein ne remarque la présence de l'ombre que lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur son bras dénudé. Sa blouse est sur les jambes d'Ox, certainement pour le réchauffer un petit peu. Il ouvre de grand yeux en découvrant la jeune fille.

« C'est fini. » Elle secoue la tête. _Tout va bien se passer. Je vais avoir besoin de votre folie._ Il la regarde interdit mais la laisse faire. C'est leur dernière chance. Elle pose sa main sur son front et il se met à genoux pour lui simplifier la tâche. Elle pose l'autre main sur le front d'Ox. Elle constate avec un doux sourire que l'âme d'Ox lui semble familière. C'est une l'immense bibliothèque de shibusen avec ces bulletins scolaires au mur. Au dessus de la cheminée centrale, il y a un portrait géant de Kim. C'est une des seules choses encore intacte. Elle lui fait face et il l'a regarde assis dans un gros fauteuil face à l'image de celle qu'il aime.

« Qui es-tu? »

« Akuma. » Il la regarde surpris et elle enchaine. « Tout ira bien. » L'âme d'Ox plonge dans la folie, tous se recouvre d'ombre. La dernière chose qui sombre dans la noirceur et le portrait de la jeune sorcière. L'ombre a enlevé entièrement ces gants et Stein ne peut que noter les énormes cicatrices qui balafrent ces mains à travers le voile de sa propre folie. Il sent sa folie monter graduellement en lui. Harvard est d'abord surpris par la scène et il se lève près à intervenir quand il entend le rire fou de Stein. Le médecin a quand même un peu de présence d'esprit pour lui donner un avertissement.

« Ne t'approche pas, quoi qu'il arrive. » Ox commence à hurler et à rire en même temps. Harvard regarde la scène venue d'un autre monde. Il peut sentir une âme puissante s'échapper de l'ombre. Il n'a jamais pu les lire mais là, il la ressent physiquement. Les hurlements d'Ox commence à se calmer mais ces rires empirent se joignant à ceux de Stein. C'est de la folie pure. Harvard regarde son meister qui quelques minutes avant pouvait à peine respirer. Il le voit se redresser, la main de l'ombre toujours sur son front. Il voit que le sang est devenue noire mais coule de moins en moins. Il sent une vague puissante le toucher une première fois. Stein s'écroule sur le sol haletant. L'ombre reste concentrée sur Ox qui a maintenant ces deux mains autours de son cou pour l'étrangler. Il sent une deuxième vague le frapper et il voit les yeux de son meister s'écarquiller et lâcher brusquement le cou de la jeune fille. Elle s'écroule mais Harvard la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'allonge délicatement. Stein se redresse en prenant appuie sur la table. Il réajuste ces lunettes et regarde la blessure d'Ox toujours assis.

« Tu ressent quelque chose? » Stein nettoie le torse et Harvard regarde son ami sans y croire. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de blessures, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

« Rien, enfin j'ai l'air d'aller bien. » Stein sort un scalpel et coupe légèrement le jeune homme. Le sang qui s'écoule est rouge. Satisfait, il hoche la tête.

« Il y a une salle de bain derrière, va prendre une douche. Harvard aide le, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mine de rien, je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'évanouisse. Vous rejoindrez les filles après pour les rassurer. » Il se penche pour prendre le pou de l'ombre. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Elle va bien? » Harvard les regarde par dessus la table. Ox suit son regard complètement perdu.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense. » Ils sursautent quand elle se redresse. Stein l'aide à s'assoir.

« ça va? » Elle hoche la tête. Elle lui prend la main. _J'ai besoin de dormir. Ça ira mieux demain. _Elle se lève chancelante et Stein la regarde faire songeur.

« Tu est gelée et ton cœur bas très lentement. Tu devrais rester là cette nuit. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il n'arrive rien. » _Non, merci._ Elle se lève et ressort.

« J'ai dit à la douche, vous autres. » Stein est pensif. Elle vient de réaliser un exploit mais il aimerait bien avoir les répercussions que cette action a sur elle. Harvard aide son meister faiblard à prendre une douche. Bien qu'il soit attentif au besoin de son ami son esprit est tourné vers l'ombre. Il a parfaitement compris que sans elle, son meister serait mort. Il se retrouverait dans le même cas que Soul. Une arme sans meister, une arme sans but. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

La jeune femme se traîne sur le toit. Elle s'effondre avant d'entrer dans sa tente. Elle rampe et se glisse dans sa chambre. C'est une grande tente avec « deux chambres ». Elle dort dans l'espace ouvert entre les deux pièces. Elle s'effondre dans les couvertures. Elle se met en position fœtale et s'endort activant son âme pour repérer toute personne s'approchant d'elle sans autorisation.

xxxxxxx

Bonne soirée à tous.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus cool que les deux précédents (moins de sang !). Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxx

Soul suit le cours avec mauvaise humeur, il a mal dormi cette nuit. Il grimace se remémorant son réveil par sa charmante colocataire. Blair l'a réveillé avec des glaçons dans son cou, chose qui n'a pas amélioré son humeur matinal. Blair ne lui a jamais refait de rentre dedans après la disparition de Maka. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la perte de la petite meister blonde l'avait autant affecté que lui. Il lui était pourtant reconnaissant de la retrouver à l'appartement le soir. Rentrer dans un appartement vide aurait certainement était au-dessus de ces forces.

Un bruit sourd attire son attention et le force à sortir de ces pensées. Black ronfle à côté de lui alors que Tsubaki tente vainement de le réveiller avant que Stein ne s'en rende compte. Kid est stressé par le positionnement des élèves qui n'est pas symétrique, Liz se fait les ongles et Patty dessine une girafe. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ces yeux se posent sur sa nouvelle meister. Ils ont réalisé quelques missions supplémentaires ensemble et ça se passait plutôt bien. Il a alterné avec d'autres meister et il réalise avec un sentiment coupable qu'il éprouve un sentiment de manque à son égard. Soul est du genre absolu. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir plusieurs meisters ou filles en même temps. Pour lui sa seule vraie meister devrait être Maka et il n'aimait pas se sentir bien avec l'Autre. Il était dur avec elle la plupart du temps au point que Kid lui demande de se calmer régulièrement. Lui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ces sentiments contradictoires. Elle le dérangeait, le faisait déroger à toutes les règles qu'il s'est imposé après la disparition de Maka. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul, Black Star ne la supporte pas pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas. Il soupire en regardant Black Star en train de se faire engueuler par Stein de mauvaise humeur lui aussi.

Ces yeux se posent de nouveau sur elle. Elle écrit au premier rang. Harvard est devenu amical avec l'étrange meister. C'était un spectacle amusant à voir. Lui n'était pas du tout à l'aise et elle ne faisait rien certainement ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne repoussait jamais Harvard pourtant. Ox regardait la scène se dérouler sous ces yeux avec bienveillance. Il savait qu'Harvard n'est pas du genre à se lier d'amitié et il était content pour lui. Harvard ne quittait son meister encore blessé que lorsqu'il passait ces tests à l'infirmerie. Il passait ce temps là à la bibliothèque avec Akuma, qui restait indifférente à sa présence. Harvard trouvait ça reposant. L'ombre adorait passer son temps à la bibliothèque. En faite, la plupart du temps elle restait dans son coin sans chercher à entrer en contact avec qui que se soit. En dehors des missions, elle ne cherchait pas à parler aux spartois ou à qui que se soit d'autres. La solitude semblait lui convenir seulement troublée par la venue d'Harvard.

Lors de la pause de midi, il se promène avec Black Star. Ils entendent des filles parler avec agressivité. En tant normal, cela ne les auraient pas intéressé mais cette fois-ci Soul s'arrête pour écouter arrêtant Black Star par la même occasion.

« ...pas compris, tu es vraiment têtue. »

« Ne te plaint pas si tes livres sont abimés. »

« C'est clair, Soul ne te correspond pas. »

« Bah quoi, on t'a volé ta langue. » Ils entendent des pas et ils voient deux filles qui s'éloignent en riant. Il y a Elia et une de ces amies, meister également. Soul regarde le couloir et voit l'ombre qui ramasse des livres. Ou plutôt des feuilles vus leurs états. Soul fronce les sourcils. Elia avait décidé de devenir une Eater pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. Elle a toujours eu les capacités, c'était plus par flemme et couardise qu'elle n'en a pas fait partie plus tôt.

« Tu ne savais pas? Elle est bizutée par ton fan club depuis un moment. » Le ton de Black Star est moqueur. Cette idée dérangeait Soul mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler. Il passe son chemin rapidement suivit par Black Star.

« Tu ne l 'aides pas? »

« Non, ça te pose un problème? » Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Non, mais tu t'entends si bien avec miss mystère. A croire que tu as oublié Maka. »

« Black ! »

« Désolé Mec, mais elle a le don de m'énerver. » Soul prend la direction des arènes où se tiendra le cours de cette après-midi.

Il se retrouve tous en tenue pour les combats. Ce sera le premier combat d'Akuma et beaucoup l'attende avec impatience. La jeune fille en noir s'approche de Stein et pose sa main sur la sienne. Soul sait qu'il discute. Le professeur hausse un sourcil avant acquiescer.

« Elia, Sakura vous serez deux faces à Akuma. » Le silence se fait dans l'arène pendant que les deux jeunes femmes se mettent en place. Ce n'est pas habituel, normalement c'est du un contre un et puis même si c'était une pimbêche, Elia n'est pas nulle au combat. Dès que Stein donne le signal. Akuma se jette avec souplesse est rapidité sur Sakura. Akuma lui fait un croche patte en la projetant d'un coup d'épaule et elle vole tombant hors de l'arène avant d'avoir réalisé que le combat avait commencé. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Elia qui tente quelques moments souples et rapides pour contrée l'ombre. Akuma part sans difficulté et après quelques mouvements envoie Elia sur son amie. Le combat a duré à peine cinq minute et les spectateurs sont encore sous le choc. L'ombre se tourne vers le professeur clairement amusé.

« A. Tu peux allez te changer. » Elle s'éloigne d'un pas rapide. Kid est surpris. Elle a des mouvements qui lui semble familier, il comprend mieux la réaction de Black à son égard. Il est déstabilisé. Soul la regarde sortir avec un sourire. Elle s'est vengée et il était quasiment sûre que le bizutage allait arrêter rapidement. Alors qu'elle passe à son niveau, elle tourne les talons et court dans la direction inverse. Elle passe par la fenêtre en ralentissant à peine. Personne ne réagit. Soul se redresse quand il voit trois hommes entrer dans la pièce. Ce sont des sauveurs ce qui explique certainement la réaction de l'ombre.

« Vous nous avez pris quelques chose qui nous appartient. » Stein les regarde nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Vous avez du culot. Et on vous aurez pris quoi? » Le meneur s'approche de Stein avec arrogance.

« Une âme blanche dans un corps sombre. »

« Akuma est un être humain, elle n'appartient à personne. »

« Oh mais on dirait que la petite a déjà manipuler des âmes ici. Je vous préviens, elle est dangereuse. Elle a la capacité de vous faire croire à des choses qui ne sont pas réelles.»

« Merci de vous inquiéter pour nous, mais ça va aller. On devrait s'en sortir. » L'homme le regarde avec provocation avant de s'adresser à Soul directement.

« Fais attention à toi. Avant de t'en rendre compte, tu obéiras à chacun de ces ordres. C'est une sorcière dans un sens. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier si tu veux survivre.» Ils s'en vont comme si de rien n'était. Black Star grogne dans son coin.

Plus tard ce soir là, Soul est assis sur son canapé et comate devant la télé, Blair sur ces genoux. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il découvre Elia qui est en larme.

« C'est une sauvage, tu as vue comment elle m'a traité? Comment tu fais pour la supporter? » Elle se colle à Soul qui voit Blair filer par la fenêtre ouverte du coin de l'œil. Il soupire. Il n'a jamais su gérer les larmes d'une fille, c'est vraiment pas cool. A sa décharge, Maka ne l'y avait pas habitué.

« Souuuullllll... » Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Il ne veut pas s'occuper d'elle ce soir, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il cède et referme la porte derrière elle.

Akuma réapparait comme si de rien n'était le lendemain au premier rang de la salle de classe. Soul entre en classe avec sa sangsue attitrée. Quand elle croise la jeune ombre, elle lui tire la langue de façon très mature avant d'accompagner Soul à sa place.

xxxxx

Bonne soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre point de vue. Merci pour tes commentaires Mikan-Naranja, ça me permet de voir si je vais dan slal bonne direction ! Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxx

« Euh, Akuma? » Akuma et Harvard lèvent les yeux. Soul leur fait face gêné. Il est dans la bibliothèque et se sent oppressé. Harvard le regarde surpris, cela devait faire 8 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans cette pièce. Akuma se connecte à l'âme de Soul pour l'apaiser. Elle le fait naturellement, pour elle s'est normale. Soul n'a jamais râlé face à cette importante intrusion. Maka l'a toujours fait et de façon beaucoup plus poussée. Elle enlève le gant du bout de ces doigts et touche la joue d'Harvard qui la regarde avec douceur. _Soul souhaite me parler, je pense qu'il préférerait le faire dehors. Bonne journée Harvard. Prends soin de ton meister._ Elle s'incline devant lui et il lui répond. Elle sort de la pièce accompagné du jeune albinos soulagé d'être enfin dehors.

Elle lui fait face, cachée par sa capuche. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse un point sur la situation.

« On a une mission. » Elle hocha la tête. « Il y a une attaque de groupe face à un centre de shibusen. On va devoir les libérer. On devrait avoir Kilik, Ox et les autres avec nous mais ils ont été trop fragilisés par la blessure d'Ox.» Elle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête mais sa gène ne lui échappe pas. Soul sait que le combat sera dure. « On n'y va avec Black Star, Kid et les filles. Vas préparer tes affaires, je te récupère dans une heure. » Elle n'attend pas d'en savoir plus et file chercher ces affaires. Soul prend la direction de son appartement mais croise Harvard qui le regarde soupçonneux. Pensant qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir gâché leur tête à tête, Soul se défend.

« Désolé, mais on n'a une mission. » Harvard croise les bras et lui répond avec réprobation.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. Elle n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire. » Soul est surpris. Harvard est le seul à vraiment avoir compris sa détresse après la mort de Maka. Certainement parce que sa relation avec Ox était similaire à celle qu'il entretenait avec elle.

« Je sais. » Il soupire. « Je vais faire attention. » Il n'est pas dans ces habitudes de céder mais il sait parfaitement qu'il a tord. Black Star arrive et entre dans la conversation avec sa délicatesse naturelle. Il est un peu agressif. Enfin, c'est un euphémisme.

« Bah quoi si t'es jaloux, prends la en charge ta petite amie. » Harvard se tend.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Je lui dois ça, c'est tout. » Soul hausse un sourcil. Il ne comprend pas où Harvard veut en venir. La seule chose dont il se félicitait c'est qu'Harvard n'était pas du genre à répondre aux agressions de Black.

« Les sauveurs ont raison, elle manipule l'esprit. Elle est sacrément talentueuse pour t'atteindre. » Black le regarde avec un air moqueur.

« Black calmes toi. » Soul lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Black la chasse d'un mouvement brusque. Tsubaki apparaît mystérieusement entre les deux hommes. Cela devenait une habitude lorsqu'il commençait à s'énerver ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps.

« Black Star, je t'ai ramené le gâteau que tu voulais. » Black se calme rapidement. Elle est la seule personne a être capable de faire ça.

« C'est le gâteau digne du Dieu que je suis. »

« Évidement. » Il prend la direction de la porte suivit de Soul et de Tsubaki. La jeune fille n'oublie pas de s'excuser pour le comportement déplacé de son meister. Black Star ne trouve pas d'opposant assez fort et ça l'énerve. Pour en rajouter, Kid refuse le combat estimant qu'il a mieux à faire.

« Pour votre info. » La voix d'Harvard résonne dans le couloir vide. « C'est grâce à elle, si Ox n'a pas rejoint Maka, il y a quelques jours. » Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans attendre leurs réactions. Les trois autres se jettent des œillades perplexes.

Ils sont en pleins combats qui s'avèrent plus compliqués que prévu. Il y a une vingtaine de keshin en face menés par un clown plus puissant que les autres. L'équipe commence à fatiguer. Ils sont déjà venue à bout d'une dizaine des membres de l'ennemi mais il n'arrive plus à gagner du terrain. Les membres de l'équipe locale font ce qu'ils peuvent sans grands résultat. Ils ont tous à cœur de protéger le centre du village où sont regroupés les civils dont un grand nombre d'enfant. Le sol tremble sous leurs pied, un mur vient de s'effondrer grâce aux mouvement coordonnés par le grand clown. Akuma s'arrête un instant pour regarder leur chance de victoire. Soul hurle à tout va pour qu'elle se bouge sans résultat. Des larmes invisibles pour les autres coulent sur ces joues. Elle sait que ça va être douloureux et difficile mais c'est leur seule chance de survivre. Elle saute au milieu des keshin laissant Soul derrière elle. Elle libère son âme petit à petit et dégaine ces lames. Cela lui offrira peut-être une maigre protection face aux monstres. L'un d'eux s'apprête à planter une épée dans son ventre. Elle se prépare à endurer la douleur. Elle se soignera plus tard, il y a assez de sang noir dans l'atmosphère. Elle est surprise de ne rien ressentir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? » Elle fait face à l'albinos furieux. Un faible sourire nait sur ces lèvres et elle se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure. Elle se commence par l'ennemi et ralentit ces mouvements en perturbant leurs âmes. Ça fonctionnait mieux avec les sorcières qui pensent beaucoup plus logiquement mais ça leurs permettra de gagner du temps. Elle coordonne ensuite Kid et Black Star pour qu'il puisse tuer efficacement. Elle indique à Soul les prochains mouvements des keshins pour qu'il la protège. Le combat finit rapidement ce qui est une bonne chose vue son état. Elle sombre dans l'inconscience et tombe brutalement à terre. Black Star et Soul finissent leurs monstres respectifs pendant que Kid s'approche inquiet de la meister au sol. Akuma se réveille au contact de Kid.

« Elle est frigorifiée, on va rentrer. Tsubaki aides moi à la mettre sur mon dos, s'il te plait. » Tsubaki qui arrive à petit trot hoche la tête. Kid se prépare à la mettre sur son dos lorsque deux bras la lui prennent des mains. Soul la place sur son propre dos, rajoutant sa veste au passage.

« On rentre. » Il sent une main sur sa joue. Elle est glacée. _Juste à ma tente... Dormir_.

« Je pense pas que se soit suffisant. » _S'il … te ….plait. _Sa voix s'éteint doucement.

« L'appartement ça te vas? Il y fera meilleur que dehors. Par contre, tu te contenteras du canapé. » Epuisée, elle n'a plus la force de répondre. Pour Soul qui ne dit mots consent. Il considère sa non-réponse comme un oui. Les autres le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, ils sont surpris de le voir agir de cette façon. Black jette un regard noir à Soul. Il est persuadé que les sauveurs disent vrai et qu'elle manipule les esprits. Sa démonstration de force durant la fin du combat ne fait que confirmer ces soupçons.

xxxxxxx

Bonne journée


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite, je pense découper l'histoire en deux parties et on va arriver au bout de la première partie. Soul va trouver un meister ! Et dans la deuxième partie, on s'occupera des sauveurs ! Voici quelques réponses à tes nombreuses questions Mikan mais pas toute histoire de te faire languir encore un peu. :) Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Soul allonge Akuma sur le canapé. Elle reste immobile sans réagir. Un peu inquiet, il prend son pou et est satisfait de voir qu'il est à peu près normal. Il lui enlève ces chaussures mais il la voit s'agiter et tirer une de ces lames.

« J'enlève juste tes chaussures et c'est tout. Après, je te laisse dormir. » Il entend sa respiration accélérée par la peur et la lutte contre le sommeil. Il a un sourire triste. Une fois sa tâche effectuée en silence, il va chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Il l'installe le plus confortablement possible, lui couvrant même une partie de son visage caché lui même par la capuche avec le drap espérant la calmer. Il sent son âme chaotique et complètement effrayée, presque sauvage. Il décide de la laisser seule et éteint la lumière en quittant la pièce. Il sait qu'elle pleure et se sent mal de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il est surpris de la lire si facilement, elle le laisse accéder à son esprit sans mettre aucune barrière. Il chasse les pensées de la meister de son esprit et va prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Il a des traces de boue et de sang sur le visage et les vêtements, la douceur de l'eau ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

Le lendemain, il est réveillé par le bruit d'eau qui coule. Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre qui ça pouvait être. Il se lève et s'arrête un instant devant la salle de bain. Rassurer par les bruits qu'il entend, il se décide à préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuné pour lui et la petite meister. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ombre le rejoint dans la cuisine. Akuma est couverte de la tête au pied comme à son habitude. Elle le regarde dans encadrement de la porte sans oser entrer, mal à l'aise. Elle est troublée par la gentillesse inattendu de Soul et par une photo aperçue sur la commode du salon. Elle a reconnu Soul qui porte un bandeau au lieu de son éternel serre-tête avec à ces côtés, celle qu'elle pense être sa vraie meister, Maka. Il faut qu'elle se renseigne pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire. Elle ne veut pas poser trop de questions à son arme provisoire, elle sait que c'est un sujet délicat pour lui. Elle ne veut pas provoquer de remue-ménage sans raison valable.

« Manges ce que tu veux, je vais prendre une douche. » Elle le regarde s'éloigner et elle se sert de l'omelette et du bacon qu'il a fait cuire à son attention. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Surprise par le bruit inattendu, elle renverse une partie de son thé sur elle. Elle éponge la table quand la voix de Soul retentit.

« ça doit-être Kid, vas ouvrir. » Bien que cela ne l'enchante pas, elle comprend que Soul ne puisse pas le faire et file accueillir le visiteur. Akuma est plongée dans ces esprits et ne vérifie pas qui est derrière la porte par sa lecture d'âme. Elle sursaute en découvrant une Elia très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi? » L'ombre ne pense rien de bien de cette rencontre inopinée. L'autre commence à hurler et Akuma n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, fuir.

« Je venais chercher Soul ce matin pour le soutenir suite à l'épreuve ... » Akuma arrête rapidement de l'écouter et cherche un moyen de sortir de l'appartement rapidement. Elle entend un bruit sourd de course. Elle suppose que Soul est sorti de la douche alerté par les cris de la visiteuse. Elia arrête net d'hurler avant de reprendre avec un cri perçant qui perce les tympans de l'ombre. Soul est dans le salon, une simple serviette autours de la taille. Akuma remarque une énorme cicatrice sur son torse , cela la surprend car Soul est puissant. Elle se demande quel est l'être humain ou la créature capable de lui infliger ça. Elia bouscule la meister et fonce sur sa proie. Elle se jette sur lui, envoyant Soul à terre. Ce dernier se retrouve sur le sol, la serviette pratiquement défaite, essayant de rester un minimum couvert et chassant Elia. Akuma regarde un moment la scène sans réagir avant de se reprend. Elle profite du fait qu'ils soient occupés pour fuir le lieux de débauche. Soul tente de la rappeler sans insister conscient qu'Elia collée à lui, ne lui permettrait pas d'arriver à ces fins.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement pour les spartois. Cela n'échappe pourtant pas à Kid qu'Akuma file à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle le peut et se montre encore plus distante que de coutume et même avec Harvard. Soul le remarque également et la surveille de loin. Il aimerait bien discuter de la scène du matin avec elle mais il a peur qu'Elia lui fasse subir des représailles. Black est furieux de voir Soul la surveiller comme ça. Cela lui tape sur le nerf sans vraiment que ce soit justifié, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Kid sent la colère monter chez son ami au cheveux bleu. Cela l'inquiète au point qu'il se demande si accepter un de ces défis ne serait pas une sage décision. Il regrette l'absence de Maka qui aurait pu gérer ça sans difficulté avec un de ces célèbres Maka-chop. La seule aide qu'il avait était Tsubaki mais elle était trop gentille pour que se soit vraiment efficace.

Le soir venue, Akuma fait un point sur ce qu'elle a appris de sa journée de recherche. Elle est sur le toit une tasse de thé entre les mains, abritée de la pluie par la toile de tente. La vraie meister de Soul, Maka, était une spécialiste du maniement de la faux comme sa mère. Elle avait une âme grégory extrêmement pure et qui gagnait en puissance. Elle a disparu il y a un peu plus d'an et ils ont retrouvé son corps six mois plus tard, lui édifiant une tombe. Elle n'avait aucune soeur, aucune cousine. Akuma ne comprend pas sa ressemblance avec la jeune fille disparu. Elle se sent encore plus perdu que le matin quand elle a découvert la photo sur le buffet. Elle réfléchit un long moment sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Elle décide d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Maka, peut-être qu'une illumination lui donnerait quelques réponses.

Black Star est de mauvaise humeur ce soir et décide d'aller se recueillir un moment malgré la pluie qui bat son plein. Ça le soulageait généralement de venir sur la tombe de celle qu'il a considéré comme sa sœur. Black Star regarde l'ombre sur la tombe de Maka. La pluie lui semble brusquement indifférente. Elle est à genoux devant la stèle, la tête baissée. Il sent une bouffée de rage le saisir. Elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'enlever sa capuche. Il ne la supporte pas pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est physique. Il s'approche vivement de la tombe et il la voit reculer avant qu'il atteigne la pierre tombale. Cela l'énerve encore plus. Comment peut-elle se permettre de lire en permanence l'esprit des autres sans leurs autorisations. Sentant, la colère pulser de l'âme de Black augmentée par la folie, Akuma prend peur et se redresse pour fuir le cimetière. Elle n'a pas pris ces lames par respects pour la défunte et le regrette amèrement. Black Star se met à sa poursuite et la rattrape rapidement. Il l'a retourne violemment en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle perd l'équilibre glissant dans le boue du sol détrempé. Elle tombe le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre à proximité et les fesses dans une flaque. D'un mouvement vif, il lui retire sa capuche. Il voit une cascade de cheveux blonds cendrés tomber sur les épaules de la jeune fille et deux yeux verts vifs, bouffis par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser en se recueillant. Pudiquement, elle cache son visage avec ces mains tremblantes. Le jeune homme dynamique est en état de choc. Elle se sent violée dans son intimité, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle est terrifiée et n'a qu'une idée en tête fuir. Il tombe à genoux face à elle l'empêchant de partir. Elle recule tant qu'elle peut, glissant dans la boue mais elle est bloquée par le tronc. Il lui attrape le bras droit sans douceur et abaisse le long gant qu'elle porte. Il cherche une vielle cicatrice qu'il finit par trouver. Il regarde tour à tour la cicatrice et le visage terrifié de la jeune fille. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette branche d'étoile.

Ils n'avaient pas plus de trois ans. Déjà, Maka grondait Black et lui la faisait enrager. Ce jour là,, le sujet de la dispute était le tatouage de Black Star. Il la provoquait lui précisant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de se faire tatouer. Évidement, elle lui soutient le contraire. Pour prouver ces dires, ils ont décidé de tatouer Maka. Au couteau, n'ayant rien d'autre sous la main. Lorsque les adultes se sont rendus compte de ce qui se passait, il se sont mis en colère comme jamais. Black n'avait pas de souvenir précis mais on le lui avait raconté plusieurs fois. Il se souvenait d'une chose avec précision, elle n'a pas pleuré malgré le sang qui coulait sur son bras.

Il est perdu et le regard affolé de la meister ne l'aide pas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se redresse et prend la direction de son appartement. Il laisse la jeune fille derrière lui, tétanisée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Akuma rabat sa capuche et replace son gant qui est resté au niveau de son coude. Elle se sent perdue et déboussolée. Elle sent son âme s'agiter sans qu'elle puisse la calmer. Elle va fuir, elle ne veut plus rester parmi eux. Elle tremble de tous ces membres encore effrayée par la confrontation. Elle reste un long moment tétanisée avant de réagir et de prendre une décision. Rapidement, elle monte sur son perchoir dans la nuit maintenant tombée. Elle empaquète ces affaires pressée de partir. Elle prend le juste nécessaire, elle n'a pas besoin de grand chose. Elle regrette d'être venue parmi eux, ils ne sont pas du même monde. L'ombre le sent s'approcher, elle recule prête à fuir s'armant de ces lames au cas où..

« Attends, je suis désolé. » Elle s'arrête sur ces gardes et lui fait face les lames tendues face à elle, Black Star sent combien elle est terrorisée. Pour l'apaiser, il s'assoie par terre les deux mains paumes vers le ciel sur ces genoux.

« Ma conduite n'a pas été brillante. » Il soupire avant de lâcher un désolé sortie du fond de son âme mais du bout des lèvres. Elle se détend légèrement toujours inquiète. Elle ne baisse pas sa garde. Il la regarde avant de reprendre.

« Tu lui ressemble tellement, je crois que c'est toi. » Elle fait un pas en arrière. Maka est morte et enterrée comment cela pourrait-être elle. Elle secoue la tête. Il lui sourit avec douceur.

« Je suis dieu mais il y a des choses qui me sont impossibles comme retrouver mon vieux pote dans sa forme olympique par exemple! » L'ombre est complètement larguée ne comprenant rien au discours de l'excentrique. Black soupire une nouvelle fois. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec la situation, il n'a jamais été doué pour comprendre les autres et l'ombre avec son visage caché ne l'aide pas. Une idée germe dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit la première fois que tu t'es synchronisée avec Soul? » Akuma est d'abord dubitative mais il semble vraiment attendre une réponse. Elle mime un piano. Black Star se détend répétant le nom de l'instrument dans un murmure. Il a un doux regard nostalgique à l'idée de Soul jouant du piano. Personne n'a entendu une seule note depuis qu'elle a disparu.

« Avant de partir, vas le voir. S'il te plait. Même si je sais que tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. » Il s'éloigne en sautant avec souplesse par dessus le muret.

Akuma est devant la porte de l'appartement de Soul, il est minuit passé et elle ne sait pas ce qui la pousse à se présenter devant lui. Elle sonne souhaitant qu'il n'y soit pas. Soul découvre une Akuma trempée par la pluie et avec de la boue qui la recouvre là où elle est tombée un peu plus tôt. Soul reste sans réagir plusieurs minutes avant de lui proposer d'entrer. Il est en pyjama et l'air qui s'engouffre dans l'appartement n'est pas chaud.

« Euh, tu veux prendre une douche? » Elle secoue la tête.

« Tu vas attraper froid, si tu reste comme ça. Tu veux un thé ou quelque chose? » Elle secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle le découvre à nouveau attentionné ce qui contraste avec son comportement quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se demande comment réagissait Maka à sa façon d'être, comment il se conduisait avec elle. Elle secoue la tête pour éclaircir ces idées.

« Je vais me faire du thé, je sens que la soirée va être longue. » Elle est désolée de lui imposer ça. Elle se lève pour partir pendant qu'il prépare son thé quand elle tombe sur une photo dans l'entrée. Des larmes se mettent à couler. Il a dit que ça pouvait être elle, pourtant elle a vue sa tombe. Et puis, ils n'ont reconnu ni son âme, ni émis le moindre doute. Comment pouvait-il envisager que ça puisse être elle?

« Peux-tu remettre ça à sa place, s'il te plait? » Akuma se tourne vers Soul qui arrive avec son thé, il a la mâchoire crispée. L'ombre décide d'insister, elle na rien à perdre de toute façon. Elle pointe son doigt sur la jeune fille.

« C'est Maka, ma vraie meister. Maintenant, poses cette photo. » Elle sent qu'il se retient pour ne pas exploser. Elle repose la photo de mauvaise grâce.

« Pourquoi frappes-tu à ma porte à minuit passé? » Il semble agacé à présent. Elle le touche, craintive._ Parles-moi d'elle. _Soul la regarde, dubitatif. La conversation ne lui plait pas.

« Non. » Akuma ne relève pas, elle s'y attendait. Elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Elle se remet en contact avec lui. _Je pars aujourd'hui, je vous laisse vivre tranquille_. Elle s'arrête et Soul la regarde inquiet. _Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là, il m'a dit de venir. Il m'a fait peur, il me terrifie_. Il sent son âme effrayée.

« Qui? » _Black Star._ Soul à une sueur froide qui coule dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Il savait que son meilleur ami ne l'aimait pas mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il perde son calme. A priori, ils se sont heurtés, ça l'inquiète un peu. Il cherche à prendre la défense de son ami pour minimiser la dispute.

« Il n'est pas si méchant. » _Il a enlever ma capuche sans autorisation, il a baissé mon gant. Il était furieux. _Il sent ces doigts trembler. Elle était vraiment terrifiée. Il sentait que pour elle, c'était un peu un viol. Soul soupire, Black n'a jamais compris quand il dépassait les limites.

« Il s'est excusé? » Soul ne s'attend pas à une réponse positive. Il tombe des nus quand elle hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu là? » Elle le regarde à travers sa capuche. Elle ne sait pas vraiment elle-même. Son instinct l'y pousse pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Soul décide de se montrer patient. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'a voit, il peut faire un effort. Après un très long moment pour la patience limitée de Soul, elle porte ces mains à son visage et rabat sa capuche. Soul fait face au double parfait de sa meister. Il est tétanisé par ce qu'il voit. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la jeune fille perdue. Il tend le doigt vers sa main. C'est la première fois qu'il va au devant du contact._ Il dit que je peux être elle mais je ne comprends pas, elle est morte. Peut-être que je suis un piège des sorcières ou peut-être que je manipule les esprits comme le disent les sauveurs. Je ne sais pas. Je vais vous laisser en paix._

« Non, non attends. » Il veut la prendre dans ces bras mais elle recule effrayée. Maka n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ça, il suppose que c'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Surtout après que Black Star se soit conduit comme un barbare avec elle. Il se rassoit sur le canapé et la regarde se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il était sûr d'une chose, il est hors de question qu'elle parte cette nuit.

« Maka est portée disparue. » _La tombe_. « Elle est vide, c'est juste pour nous faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir mais on n'a jamais eu aucune preuve. » Elle regarde le sol, pensive. Soul est inquiet qu'elle puisse fuir.

« Va te sécher, j'ai peur que tu prennes froid. Je vais chercher tes albums photos. »_ Ce n'est peut-être pas moi. _Il a le regard qui se perd dans le vide.

« Black à vérifier, je le crois même s'il va prendre un coup quand je vais le voir. » Il la regarde curieux.

« Qu'as-tu ressentit la première fois qu'on s'est synchronisé? » Elle est surprise, encore cette question. _Piano._ Soul hausse un sourcil. _J'ai entendu un piano. _Soul sourit.

« Va prendre une douche, sers-toi dans les chambres pour te changer. Prends ce que tu veux.»

Une heure plus tard, ils sont assis dans le canapé. Soul est tendu. La jeune fille a un sweat avec une grande capuche qui lui tombe sur les yeux, elle a trouvé un sous-pull qu'elle a tiré sur son nez. Elle a mis une paire de collant et un short en bas. Elle tire sur les manche pour couvrir ces mains mais ces cicatrices n'ont pas échappé à Soul. Il est inquiet d'en voir plus de peur de découvrir des marques trop nombreuses sur son corps à tel point qu'il ne puisse le supporte. Il veut l'emmener voir Stein, pour qu'il fasse un bilan mais il a peur de la braquer. Il soupire, il se relève et va chercher une paire de gant. Sa vielle paire de gant. Elle les enfile avec plaisir, contente de cacher les marques. L'ombre regarde les albums, Soul, la télé et il lui répond quand elle lui pose des questions. Il prend garde à ne pas se mettre trop près pour ne pas la perturber plus. Elle ne parle plus de partir et il se sent rassuré sur ce point. Il sent qu'il va devoir la laisser aller à son rythme, il est prêt, il prendra son mal en patience. Après un moment sans échange, il lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle semble endormie. Il se lève doucement, éteint la télé et va chercher de quoi l'installer confortablement. Il la couvre et lui met un oreiller à sa disposition. Il ne la bouge pas de peur de la réveiller. Il entend quelqu'un qui frappe doucement à la porte. Il ouvre et découvre son meilleur ami.

« Elle est venue? » Soul lui met son poing dans la figure. Black tombe contre le mur du couloir dans un bruit sourd. Il se frotte sa joue et fixe Soul avec un regard contrit. Soul remarque le sac aux pieds de Black.

« C'est quoi ça? »

« Ces affaires. Elle va bien? Elle veut toujours partir? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais, elle ne te laissera pas l'approcher. »

« Je sais. Prends soin d'elle. » Soul hoche la tête, il se salue à leurs manières et chacun repart dans sa direction sans rien ajouter. Soul pose le sac de la jeune fille dans l'ancienne chambre de la meister. Il hésite et finit par fermer la porte de l'entrée à clé et cacher la clé. Il sait que c'est puéril mais il en avait besoin pour se rassurer. Maintenant qu'elle était rentrée, il souhaitait la garder à proximité. Il se sent apaiser pour la première fois depuis des mois, il aimerait rester à ces côtés cette nuit pour se rassurer mais il sait qu'elle ne le lui permettrait pas. Pas encore. Il faut qu'il mette les chose au clair avec Elia aussi. Il lui faudra être vigilent sur ce point. Il soupire et va se coucher prenant soin de laisser sa porte de chambre ouverte. Une heure plus tard, assurée que Soul se soit bien endormi, Maka s'assoie sur le canapé. Elle hésite entre fuir ou rester. Elle n'est pas tranquille. Les photos ne lui rappellent rien, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas elle. Elle soupire. Elle va ouvrir la fenêtre, envisage de sauter. Elle renonce et retourne se coucher. Elle va donner une chance à cette identité même si elle n'y croit pas vraiment.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la fin de la première partie de cette fanfiction. Soul a trouvé un meister, le bon c'est à voir ! La deuxième partie doit être accès sur les sauveurs et les réponses sur la disparition de Maka. A voir selon vos commentaires ! La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite sauf illumination divine ou demande en masse ! J'ai pleins d'idée mais c'est pas encore écrit et je préfère avoir trois ou quatre chapitres d'avance. Bonne lecture à tous.

xxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, la jeune fille est réveillée par les odeurs et les bruits venant de la cuisine. Soul l'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour, tu as faim? » Elle hoche la tête, toujours cachée sous sa capuche. Il lui propose de mettre la table. Elle passe plusieurs minutes cherchant les différents couverts dont elle a besoin. Elle finit par mettre la table et il sert le petit déjeuné. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprend.

« Tes affaires sont sèches, elles sont dans la salle de bain. » Il hésite un instant avant de reprendre. « Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu te fasses ausculter. » Il l'a voit secouer la tête vigoureusement. Il soupire, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. « Comme tu veux. »

Il finisse de se préparer et vont en classe chacun de leurs côtés, elle refuse catégoriquement de monter derrière Soul. L'arme est inquiète. Il se demande où tous ça va le mener. Elle ressemble énormément à Maka mais il y a beaucoup de zone d'ombre. Une fois arrivée, il rejoint ses amis. Black Star lui jette un regard soupçonneux auquel Soul répond par un haussement d'épaules. Après les retrouvailles du matin, ils entrent en classe pour suivre le cours. Soul remarque l'ombre au premier rang. Il s'approche d'elle et lui donne un coup sur le crâne avec les feuilles qu'il tient à la main.

« Tu montes? » Elle relève la tête et la secoue de nouveau frénétiquement. Soul pousse de nouveau soupire avant de reprendre. « Comme tu veux. » Il monte la tête dans les nuage. Cela l'ennui de ne pas l'avoir à ces côtés mais il sait qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à eux et encore plus à Black Star et à sa bêtise sans limite. Et puis, il faudrait qu'il arrive à prouver que c'est bien elle, pour être sûr. Il aimerait vraiment que Stein l'ausculte pour voir ces blessures et peut-être lui confirmer que c'est bien elle. Kid constate le comportement inhabituel de Soul avec un froncement de sourcil.

Black Star est particulièrement bruyant aujourd'hui au point que Stein craque et lui fait faire le piqué dehors. Comme à son habitude, il fait le poirier sur son pouce. Une fois le cours fini, Akuma retourne à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude. Black propose un basket à Soul qui accepte avec plaisir. Il a besoin de se défouler et de se concentrer sur des choses simples. Mais, avant d'accompagner son ami aux cheveux bleu, il a besoin de vérifier une chose, une petite chose. Black Star sourit en voyant Soul s'éloigner. Il le redécouvrait plein de vie et ça lui faisait plaisir, ça lui a manqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Kid regarde Black Star soupçonneux.

« Laisse leurs le temps, tu sauras! » Kid est dépité qu'il sache quelque chose que lui-même ignore mais ne voyant que du positif pour le moment, il décide de prendre son mal en patience. Soul arrive à la bibliothèque et s'assoit en face de la jeune fille.

« Où est Harvard? » _Il travaille avec Ox, il est complètement rétablit à présent._ Soul hoche la tête et la regarde travailler un moment avant de poser la question qui le hante.

« Tu rentres ce soir? » _Il me semble que je n'ai pas trop le choix puisque mes affaires sont chez toi._ Soul est attristé par sa réponse mais comprend parfaitement. Si déjà, elle reste à proximité, il s'en contenterait.

« Je ne t'impose rien, tes affaires sont à ta disposition. Si tu souhaites retourner sur le toit, c'est ton choix. » Il soupire avant de pousuivre, ce qu'il ajoute lui coûte beaucoup. « Si tu veux partir, tu en as le droit mais, s'il te plait laisse nous une chance. Je pense vraiment que tu es Maka.» Il lui serre la main qu'il tenait distraitement jusque-là. Il se reprend et libère un peu de pression. _Le canapé est plus confortable de ma tente de toute façon._ Soul lâche un soupire. Il n'a pas eu l'impression de retenir sa respiration mais il sent qu'un poids disparaît.

« Je rentre vers 19h ce soir. Fais comme tu veux. Je ferais à manger en rentrant. Si tu n'est pas là, je le mettrais dans le frigo. Ça te vas? » Elle hoche la tête récupérant sa main au passage. Soul se lève et se tape soudainement le front.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. » Il pose une clé sur la table. « C'est plus simple comme ça. » Il file rejoindre ces amis. La jeune fille fait face à la clé, incertaine. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas convaincue d'être « elle ». Elle fait tourner la clé entre ces doigts. Cela la touche particulièrement. C'est un endroit où elle a le droit d'aller quand elle veut, où elle sera toujours la bienvenue. Elle réalise combien ça lui fait plaisir et se sent apaiser d'une crainte qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir. Elle reste encore un long moment plongée dans ces pensées faisant tourner l'objet dans ces doigts. Elle finit par remballer ces affaires. Elle se décide à faire le repas du soir pour remercier Soul. C'est la première fois qu'elle va préparer un dîner et ça lui paraît un peu compliqué mais elle fera son maximum. Une fois à l'appartement, elle commence à prendre une douche et se change dans la tenue de la veille qu'elle trouve confortable. Elle regarde ensuite les placards et fini par trouver quelques choses qui lui convient : des pâtes et de la sauce tomate. Elle lit attentivement la notice avant de se mettre à l'oeuvre. Elle applique avec minutie la recette présente sur le paquet. Elle enlève ses gants pour lui simplifier la tâche et ne pas les salir.

Soul rentre à l'heure prévue ce soir-là. Il est satisfait de voir que la lumière est allumée dans l'appartement. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, il a demandé à Blair de ne pas rentrer quelque temps. Il est surpris d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Il s'y dirige et lève un sourcil surpris. Maka bataille avec les pâtes et la sauce. Le plat n'étant pas trop compliqué hormis des pâtes collante et une sauce un peu trop cuite, les dégâts sont limités mais elle a eu un peu de mal à se coordonner. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Elle secoue la tête. Il n'est pas surpris, elle a toujours été farouchement autonome et il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait changer quoi qu'il est pu se passer. « Je vais prendre une douche, j'arrive dans un quart d'heure. » Elle ne l'écoute pas concentré à égoutter la plâtrer de pâtes. Soul sourit avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revient la table est prête et Soul s'installe avec plaisir. Il mange sans commentaire bien que les pâtes n'est pas été cuite al-denté comme dirait certains. Une fois fini, ils s'installent dans le canapé. Soul est surpris de la voir ressortir les albums de la veille et recommencer à les observer et à lui demander des commentaires. Soul se sent en paix, malgré les doutes qui subsiste il est soulagé qu'elle reste à ces côtés. Ne pas l'entendre parler le chagrinait, son rire particulièrement lui manquait. Il lui prend la main juste pour se rassurer. Il regarde la télé et caresse distraitement ces cicatrices. _Tu sais Soul, je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'être elle._ Soul la regarde avec un regard triste. Lui non plus mais il a besoin d'y croire.

« Je sais. Je t'appelle Akuma pour le moment.» Elle hoche la tête satisfaite. Comme la veille, elle s'endort sur le canapé et comme la veille Soul la couvre et part se coucher. Néanmoins, son cœur est plus légé ce soir, rassuré de savoir qu'elle sera encore là le lendemain.

Le week end est enfin là. Soul veille de loin sur la meister le jour, laissant Harvard à ces côtés. Le soir, il est satisfait de la retrouver à l'appartement le plus souvent à feuilleter les albums cherchant des réponses qui ne viennent pas. Le samedi matin, elle arrive en se tordant les mains. C'est un signe d'inquiétude que Soul a rapidement appris à décrypter. Ayant toujours le visage couvert, c'est le un des seuls indices qu'il ait.

« Il y a un problème? » Elle dodeline de la tête pour toute réponse. Elle s'assoit à ces côtés et lui prend la main. _Tu as quelque chose de prévu?_

« Oui, mais rien d'urgent. Je peux t'aider? » _Je veux voir le professeur Stein comme tu me l'a conseillé. Cela nous permettra peut-être d'être fixé_. Elle s'arrête un instant. _Pas seule_. Il la regarde surpris mais lui rend un sourire confiant.

« Pas de problème quand tu te sens prêtes, on n'y va. » Elle hoche la tête et retourne fouiller dans ces affaires pour prendre un livre. Elle n'a pas mis les pieds dans la chambre que Soul lui a proposé pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement parce qu'elle n'est pas convaincu d'être Maka et deuxièmement parce qu'elle se sent moins oppressée dans le salon surtout quand la fenêtre est ouverte. Soul n'a pas discuté et la laisse faire. Tant qu'elle reste là, ça lui va. Deux heures plus tard, elle vient le chercher dans sa chambre, le tirant pas la manche. Soul se couvre et la suit de bonne grâce. Une fois devant le labo, Soul frappe à la porte. Il sent qu'il doit faire les démarches « administratives ». Marie ouvre pour les accueillir.

« Soul et Akuma. » Le deuxième nom est dit avec stupeur. « Je peux vous aider? » Elle n'est pas sûre d'elle.

« Nous aimerions voir Stein. Akuma a accepté de se faire ausculter. » Marie les regarde surprise mais les fait rentrer et les accompagne auprès du savant fou. Stein écoute Soul avec attention avant de se tourner vers la meister. Elle attrape Soul par la main avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. _Restes s'il te plait_. Soul hoche la tête et s'installe sur un tabouret à proximité. Elle enlève ces collants, son sous pull et son sweet, restant en débardeur et en jupe. Il lui a fallu un long moment pour enlever la capuche mais a fini par y arriver. Stein reste stoïque de longue minute, détaillant visiblement choqué la jeune fille. Il faut que Soul le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il se reprenne. Le premier contact est délicat. La meister n'est pas tranquille et Stein le sent bien. Il essaye d'y aller le plus doucement possible mais la détresse de la jeune fille est flagrante. Soul finit par intervenir, il lui donne ces deux lames qu'elle saisit avec un plaisir évident. Stein reste concentré malgré les armes pointées sur lui.

« C'est plus que suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux te rhabiller. » Elle se couvre rapidement, hésitant juste un instant à baisser sa garde. Le jeune Albinos fait face au médecin.

« Alors? » Stein soupire.

« Les cicatrices qu'elle a semble soignée mais je ne pense pas que se soit naturelle. » Soul conclu au sang noir et peste intérieurement. «Autres nouvelles pas particulièrement bonnes. Vu ce que je vois, elle devrait être folle. » Soul se rapproche de l'ombre et place sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille est gênée par le contact mais le laisse faire. « Il y a une chose dont je suis sûre par contre. » Les adolescents regardent Stein avec impatience. « C'est bien Maka Albarn ou une copie conforme ce qui me paraît complètement inenvisageable. Il y a les même cicatrices, la même tâche de naissance et une âme tout aussi purificatrice ce qui n'est pas courant. » Soul pousse un soupire de soulagement. Maka spontanément passe ces bras autours du cou de Soul est éclate en sanglot. Silencieux. Elle a au moins un début de piste de qui elle est même si des doutes subsites. Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir leur faire entièrement confiance mais pour le moment, elle s'en contentera. Soul la berce, lui rendant son étreinte. Ça l'a démangé longtemps et il était content de pouvoir donner libre court à sa pulsion. Stein sort pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité et faire deux tasses de thé. Il aimerait lui faire passer des tests sanguins et observer sa gorge en détail mais il se serait de trop aujourd'hui. Elle est trop fragile psychologiquement.

Soul sert la jeune fille dans ces bras. Il a enfin trouvé sa meister. Sa Maka. Maintenant, une seule chose compte pour lui : trouver ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne sait pas comment elle a perdu sa mémoire et sa voix mais il va chercher à la venger. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça. Il a une idée assez précise de ces bourreaux ce qui va lui permettre de commencer ces recherches par eux. Les sauveurs.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
